Mighty Mac
" " " " |Mighty Mac's introduction, Mighty Mac the Double Fairlie, }} Smudger Returns |last_appearance=The Party Surprise |creator(s)=Paul Larson |name=Mighty Mac |nicknames=Mighty Mac the Double Engine |gender=Males |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation=Skarloey Railway |basis=FR Double Fairlie |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Double Fairlie tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-4-4-0T |wheels=8 |top_speed=50 mph |designer(s)=G.P. Spooner |builder(s)=FR Boston Lodge Works |year_built=Sometime after 1879 |railway=Skarloey Railway |owner(s)=Mr. Percival }} Mighty and Mac are a double-ended Fairlie duplex locomotive, and conjoined twins. Mighty is the "older" of the two and is distinguished by a small flick of hair. Mac is the "younger" half and is distinguished by his youthful features, round nose and freckled cheeks. Despite the opposing personalities of the two ends, they are technically one engine. Biography '' Prior to their adoption into the Skarloey Railway family, Mighty Mac had only worked in the shunting yards. Their lack of knowledge beyond their boundaries created much conflict between the two halves (for example, which end is in charge of doing what) when they pulled their first train, which placed themselves and their passengers in great danger whilst running an important errand. But, with advice from in mind, they were able to complete their task and realize the value of working as one. Mighty Mac, along with the other narrow gauge engines, were at the sheds when told them about and then brought Smudger to the Skarloey Railway : "Smudger Returns". '' Like in the television series, Mighty Mac's lack of knowledge beyond their boundaries created much conflict between the two halves (for example, which end is in charge of doing what) when they pulled their first train, which placed themselves and their passengers in great danger whilst running an important errand. But, with advice from in mind, they were able to complete their task and realize the value of working as one : "Mighty Mac the Double Fairlie". Personality Mighty Mac is two engines in one. He is Mighty on one end and Mac on the other-- making him one of the most unusual engines working on the Skarloey Railway. When Mighty and Mac work together, Mighty Mac is the strongest engine on the Railway. But when they don’t, Mighty and Mac pull each other backwards and forwards, only to end up right where they began. Basis Mighty Mac is based on a Double Fairlie locomotive of the Ffestiniog Railway with added buffer beams. A Double Fairlie locomotive from the same railway appeared in the 1979 Annual. Three of these are currently in service on the Ffestiniog - another is preserved at the National Railway Museum, and another is under construction at Boston Lodge. File:MightyMac'sBasis.jpg|Basis Livery Mighty and Mac are painted royal blue with yellow and red lining. On Mighty's side, his cab windows and tank caps are lined with yellow, while on Mac's side, they are lined with red. Trivia * Unlike most Double Fairlies, Mighty Mac has a whistle at both ends of their model. * Mighty is the only engine to have what appears to be hair. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Skarloey Railway Category:0-4-4-0 Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Blue Characters